The present disclosure relates to a Structural Usage Monitoring system, and more particularly to a Structural Usage Monitoring system incorporating a Usage Monitoring Reliability Factor.
Structural health predictions are used to determine when to replace various aircraft components. However, to achieve reliability requirements some of these estimates have been excessively conservative such that aircraft components are being replaced while still having a usable lifespan.